swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luke Blaze
Luke Kai Blaze '''( Rūku Kai Bureizu ''ルークカイブレイズ ) jest jednym z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG i bohater wielu serii Sword Art Online. W grze przybiera różne nicki, potem gra tylko pod nickiem Eragon. Charakter: Luke jest spokojnym chłopakiem. Czasem lubi sobie pożartować lub uśmiechać. Jest cierpliwy i odważny, nie chce by coś stało się jego przyjaciołom, lecz tego nie okazuje. Jest zamknięty w sobie. Lubi walczyć i wykonywać różne ruchy Ninja, zaś w prawdziwym świecie jest osobą raz spokojną, lecz czasem wybuchającą jak wulkan. Historia: thumb|Mały LukeUrodził się 02.02.2006 roku w Tokio, lecz z braku pieniędzy, rodzina przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles, gdzie jego ojciec został menadżerem klubu piłkarskiego L.A Galaxy, który wzniósł się na szczyt tabeli i wygrał ligę. Dorastał z młodszym bratem, Kyle'm. Chodził do szkół prywatnych. Trenował judo oraz karate. Jego wujek nauczył go Kung-fu, co jest często przydatne. W wieku jedenastu lat poznał Suzanne z którą się zaprzyjaźnił. Często się kłucili. Luke, gdy miał 14 lat, po raz pierwszy zapoznał się ze Sword Art Online. Relacje: Alexandra Taiga: thumb|Luke: Gdzie jest ten Zdzich? Alex: Pewnie krowy doi Alex według Luke'a jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Początki były takie: Z początku się nie lubili. Wyzywali się od ''łosi, idiotów (raz), od wielmożnej pani itp... Jednak z czasem oboje bardzo się polubili. Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Luke kocha ją jakby była jego siostrą, oboje ze sobą współpracują, bronią się itp... Chłopak nie chce by Alex stała się jakakolwiek krzywda, dlatego na wszelki wypadek trzyma w swojej kieszeni laskę dynamitu, nóż, widelec, butelkę z trucizną, gaz pieprzowy, bazukę, gdyby jakiś śmieć by jej nie uraził. W grach typu SLO bardzo dobrze się dogadują, walczą z potworami na zmianę (raz ona zadaje obrażenie, raz on). Natalia Neko: Luke poznał Natalię poprzez Alex, kiedy to Neko miała zamiłowanie do żelków (misiów i innych tego typu). Blaze i dziewczyna z początku byli nastawieni do siebie neutralnie. Raz sobie ze sobą żartowali raz się kłócili i tak dalej. Pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło, gdy Nati poznała Robiego. Zmieniła się nie do poznania. Stała się dla Luke'a przyjacielska i miła. Teraz są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czasem sobie pomogą jak jest taka potrzeba. (W prawdziwym życiu Luke jest jednym z jej fanów co do serii Natalii). Maja Tanaki: Luke od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z Mają. To właśnie ona zapoznała ją z Alex. Alex i Maja to jego najlepsze przyjaciółki. Tanaki i Blaze bardzo się lubią. Raz stoczyli wielki finał, gdzie Luke niestety poległ. Przez jego Ego trochę się pokłócili, ale to minęło po dwóch, góra trzech dniach. Teraz doskonale się rozumieją, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ogólnie Blaze ma takie same zdanie o Mai co o Nati czy Alex. Po prostu Przyjaciółka the Best. Suzanne Blue: Luke i Suzanne poznali się, gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. Suzanne opowiedziała mu jak jej tata zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Oboje się zaprzyjaźnli. Cały czas się kłucą, czasem mogą się poszarpać, podrapać. Pewnego dnia Luke miał dosyć, że Suzanne ciągle uważa go za podwładnego i wkońcu na nią wrzeszczy. Przestraszona ucieka z jego domu i na razie w ogóle nie daje znaku życia. Adrian Shane: thumb|left|Luke pije soczek, a Dansa zazdrości XDOboje spotkali się na Pierwszej drodze do I piętra. Shane pomógł Luke'owi i Pudliszkowi pokonać Kreuzera, zmutowanego potwora przypominającego osę/pszczołę. Po całym wydarzeniu Adrian podarowuję N'owi lekarstwo, a ten uzdrawia Pudliszka, który wcześniej został trafiony żądłem osy. Shane, N oraz Kajimyeshu zakumplowali się. Podczas walki ze smokiem, poraz pierwszy Luke oraz Adrian powiedzieli do siebie po kumplu lub ziomalu. Pokonując tego potwora, uścisnęli sobie dłoń i cieszyli się jak dzieci. Następnie zmierzyli się z Anubisem, potworem przypominającym ogromnego wilkołaka z jakimś kocem na głowie i złotym mieczem w ręku łapie. Ogólnie Luke oraz Adrian się przyjaźnią. Są dla siebie jak kuzyni/bracia. Oboje mają trochę podobne zainteresowania i charakter. Dansa chciał wciągnąć Luke'a w świat DB. Może kiedyś coś o tym przeczyta i zerknie na odcinki, ale to nie nastąpi długo. Właśnie dlatego są partnerami. Doskonale się rozumieją, nigdy się na siebie nie gniewają, walczą zawsze razem i oboje na wzajem się bronią. Adrian Dragneel: A więc... Luke oraz Adi są jak rodzeni bracia. Oboje mają mniej więcej takie same zainteresowania. Oboje dbają o Alex. Razem z Dansą lubią rozwalać wszystko co ich dookoła otacza (czy to samochody, szyby, dachy, koty, Zdichy, Jasie, Stasie i Owasie to zawsze demolują). Czasami Luke go nie rozumie, gdyż używa paru nie zrozumianych dla Luke'a słów, takich jak aye, omedeto czy arigato (teraz rozumie ich znaczenie, bo wypowiadał to w śmieszny sposób). Dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, potrafią ze sobą współpracować. Oboje rywalizują o lepszego władcę ognia, którym władają w grach typu Sword Art Online, ale możliwe jest to, że obaj są równi. Lubią sobie pożartować, śmiać się z gościa o przezwisku Dlacek i inne komiczne gagi. Rex: Luke i Rex poznali się w War of Valkyria Online gdzie razem odbierają ataki wilków imperium nieskończoności. W grze są w stosunku do siebie neutralni. Pod koniec gry razem z pozostałymi graczami zostali przydzieleni do Karmazynowego Oddziału, po czym walczą z Kresem i jego sporym imperium. Po wydarzeń z gry zakumplowali się i obaj zostają dobrymi kumplami. Zajęcia w prawdziwym świecie: Luke ma wiele zainteresowań, a w szczególności: Piłka nożna: thumb|left|95px|Luke z piłkąLuke lubi grać w piłkę właściwie od trzeciego roku życia. Na początku zaczynał na pozycji bramkarza, co wychodziło mu doskonale, jednak zrezygnował z tej funkcji. Od najmłodszych lat był fanem klubu FC Barcelona i Manchester United. Uwielbia robić tricki z piłką, przyjmować na główki i strzelać woleja. Gra w swojej drużynie szkolnej na pozycji napastnika z numerem 11. Prawdopodobnie chce zostać zawodowym piłkarzem. Koszykówka: thumbKoszykówka to jego drugi ulubiony sport. Gra na pozycji środkowego z numerem 7 na koszulce. Ma jakieś 180 centymetrów wzrostu. Również gra w szkolnym klubie koszykówki, lecz mniej niż w piłce nożnej. Luke gra w koszykówkę dla zabicia nudów, chociaż gra mało jest to jeden z jego ulubionych sportów. Nienawidzi swojego trenera od koszykówki bo uważa, że jest on gejem (dziwne poruszanie się, cofnięcie nogi do tyłu, łapanie się za tułów itd...) Pływanie: thumb|left|Luke na baseniePewnego razu w wakacje, Luke i jego rodzina wyleciał do Niemczech, by odwiedzić ciotkę, wujka oraz kuzyna. Następnego dnia wszyscy pojechali na basen. Początkowo skoczył do basenu, który miał 6 metrów głębokości. Gdyby nie kuzyn, Luke prawdopodobnie by utonął. Po tej przygodzie zaczął trenować. Tego samego dnia nauczył się pływać w ok. 15 minut. W wodzie robi wiele salt. Na swoim konice miał wiele zwycięstw w zawodach pływania na czas. Raz wygrał nawet złoty medal i dwa srebrne puchary. Tenis ziemny: Luke poraz pierwszy dotknął rakiety kiedy miał dziesięć lat. To właśnie wtedy zaczął grać w tenisa ziemnego. Początkowo nie najlepiej mu to wychodziło, ale po wzięciu trzech, czterech lekcji u wuefisty wkumał całą technikę. Na korcie tenisowym zaczął nawalać jak poparzony, aż w końcu udało mu się dostać wyróżnienie. Nie zawsze chce mu się grać, ale jak sobie zagra to mu się znudzi, potem znów gra i tak w kółko... Łucznictwo: Luke zaczął strzelać z łuku w wieku dwunastu lat. Na początku strzelał do celu, potem już do ruchomych celów co wychodziło mu całkiem nieźle. Obecnie Luke startuje w zawodach strzelania łukiem na odległość 450-600 metrów, gdzie zajął drugie miejsce i zdobył srebrny medal. Bardzo cieszy się z tego zwycięstwa, ponieważ sam kiedyś mówił, że osiągnięcia w dziedzinie łucznictwa to jego marzenie. Obecnie Luke strzela sobie do jabłek na drzewie sąsiada. Stary poczciwy mężczyzna jeszcze nie skapnął się, że ktoś dziurawi jego owocki i zapewne się nie dowie. Muzyka: Luke bardzo lubi muzykę, lecz nie przepada za tańcem. Do jego ulubionych rodzai muzyki zaliczają się: pop, rock, reggae, metal oraz rap. Chociaż nie lubi tańczyć, lubi breakdance. Gitara elektryczna i keyboard: Na gitarze i keyboardzie gra od pewnego czasu, a dokładnie od czterech lat. Kiedyś miał własny zespół, lecz się rozpadł. Statystyki: *Miecz eteru: 1000/1000 (mistrzowski poziom) **Srebrne ostrze: 950/1000 *Tsunami Sai: 700/1000 **Obrona: 1000/1000 (mistrzowski poziom) *Atak: 1000/1000 (mistrzowski poziom) **Leczenie: 815/1000 *Szukanie: 999/1000 *Śledzenie: 600/1000 *Ukrywanie się: 700/1000 *Widzenie w nocy: 1000/1000 (mistrzowski poziom) *Bieg: 950/1000 Skille: '''Ether Sword *Atak: 1000/1000 (poziom mistrzowski) **Obrona: 950/1000 *'Angel Died' *'Devil cut' *'The Ether Light Lvl. 1' *'The Ether Light Lvl. 2' *'The Ether Light Lvl. 3' *'The Ether Light Lvl. Biotics' *'Darkness cut' *'Quick Blow' *'Magical Sword' Silver Blade *Atak: 890/1000 **Obrona: 760/1000 *'Clean cutter' *'Magical Leaf Blade' *'Sword Dance' *'Silver soul' *'Blade screen' Tsunami Sai *Atak: 700/1000 **Obrona: 500/1000 *'Tsunami attack' *'Thunder' Sword Art Online: Luke był jednym z 1000 BETA testerów'' uwięzionych w Sword Art Online. Początkowo był samotnym graczem, jednak przebywał z innymi graczami, którzy udawali się do następnych pięter pokonując ich bossów. Po walce sam na sam z drugim bossem stał się bardzo znany pod nazwą ''Hunter, tak się złożyło, że był to jego nick. Chłopak nie bał się walki. Nie oszczędzał swojego wirtualnego ciała. Podczas walki z pewnym potworem poznał Asunę i Kirito, którzy pomogli mu pokonać stworzenie, jednak Luke unikał dwójkę i nie chciał się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać. Podczas konfrontacji jakichś graczy, Luke stał na szarym końcu i nigdy nic nie powiedział. Od czasu walki z czwartym bossem, nie chciał z nimi walczyć ( powodem tego było odcięcie nogi przez ostrze ). Po pewnym czasie stał się otwarty do graczy, zapoznał wiele nowych znajomych. Gdy dotarł do ostatniego bossa, pokonał go razem z Claussem, który po pewnym czasie chciał go zabić. Jednak oboje umierają i kończą grę w SAO jako jedni ze zwycięzców. ALfheim Online: thumb|left|Luke w ALfheim OnlinePo wylogowaniu się z SAO zaczął grać w ALfheim Online jako Omen. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, fioletowe oczy. Nosił czarne spodnie i kurtkę, białą koszulę i brązowe buty. Miał ze sobą tylko swój Ether Sword i Tsunami Sai. Posługiwał się magią. Szybko odechciało mu się grać, więc wylogował się i już nigdy do ALO nie wrócił. Gun Gale Online: thumb|153px|W GGOTutaj Luke stracił swoje bronie na dłużej. Luke zalogował się na tą grę z powodu broni palnych. W grze zdobył zaufanie wielu graczy. Udało mu się ukraść bardzo przydatny pistolet. W tej oto grze ma włosy koloru blond, niebieskie oczy, plaster na policzku i czarny kombinezon z karabinem na ramieniu. Survival Life Online: Zaczął grę o nicku N. Już na początku zakolegował się z graczem o nicku Pudliszek. Razem z nowo poznanym kompanem rozwalił klan Stóp, po czym wykradł z ich bazy 1000 złotych monet i podzielili się na połowę. Następnie rozdzielają się aby szukać przygód. Poznał gościa o nicku Shane z którym się zaprzyjaźnił i obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem partnerami do spraw rozpierduchy, demolki itd... Pierwszą poważną walkę mieli miejsce na Bagnach, gdzie zabili tam bossa. Niestety z powodu ran pancerz eksplodował. Luke został przeteleportowany do Regenarium, podziemnego uzdrowiska. Po pokonaniu Anubisa, Luke zdobył swoje bronie czyli: Miecz Eteru, Srebrne ostrze oraz Tsunami Sai. Hunter Life Online: thumb|217px|W HLOW HLO Luke ma czarne włosy i złote oczy, a jego nick to Hiyuro. Nosi podkoszulkę w kolorze khaki, brązowe skórzane rękawiczki, czarny szal i spodnie. Zaczął grę jako pogromca/poszukiwacz/najemnik z nen: Lwa / Ptaka. Wpadł na gracza o nicku Ake kiedy gonił handlarzy Czerwonego piasku bo okradli pewnego kupca ( zapewne w zamian za złapanie jakaś nagroda się trafi ). Ake postanawia pomóc Hiyuro i po całej akcji dzielą się nagrodą. Zostają przyjaciółmi i oboje wyruszają w podróż. Gwiazda Południa: Luke w Gwieździe Południa ma nick o nazwie Neo. W tej grze chłopak ma czarne włosy i oczy. Ubiera się w fioletową skórzaną kurtkę z białym pierzastym kapturem, brązowe spodnie i czarne buty do kolan. Na rękach nosi białe rękawiczki, na plecach uprzęż na bronie. Cień Księżyca: thumb|113px|Luke jako Eraho w CKW tej grze Luke nosi nick o nazwie Eraho. Ma włosy koloru blond związane w dłuugiego warkocza, piwne oczy, stalową rękawicę na ręku, czerwony płaszcz, czarną kurtkę i spodnie, brązowe buty. Wziął ze sobą Ether Sword oraz Tsunami Sai poprzez Sword Art Online Transsmision. W grze jest bardziej lekkomyślny niż w prawdziwym świecie. Własnoręcznie zrobił łuk z metalu i dwadzieścia strzał. War of Valkyria Online: thumb|left|206px|Luke jako Eragon w WOVOLuke zapoznał się z WOVO, gdy dostał tą grę w prezencie od firmy NIAP. Początkowo nie chciał w nią grać, ale krzyk i prośba Alex spowodowały, że Blaze rozpoczą grę następnego dnia pod nazwą Eragon. W grze ma włosy w kolorze granatowym, czarne oczy ( wygladające jakby miały tylko źrenice ), tatuarz na klatce piersiowej, spodnie w kolorze granatowym, srebrną zbroję schowaną pod białą kurtkę. Cytaty: Galeria: Luke w grach= Luke in SAO.jpeg|Luke w Sword Art Online i Survival Life Online Luke w ALfheim Online.jpeg|Luke w ALfheim Online jako Omen GunGaleLuke.jpeg|Luke w GunGale Online jako BlazeShooting Jam w HLO.jpeg|Luke w Hunter Life Online jako Hiyuro Luke w Gwieździe Południa.jpeg|Luke w Gwieździe Południa jako Neo Ed.jpg|Luke w Cieniu Księżyca jako Eraho Luke WOVO.jpeg|Luke w War of Valkyria Online jako Eragon |-| Luke w prawdziwym świecie= RealMeLukeSAO2.jpeg|Aleeee nuda! Lukaialex.jpg|Luke: Gdzie ten zdzich? Alex: Poszedł krowy doić! LukeiDans.jpg|Luke pije sok, a Dansa się patrzy Jam na bedzieee.jpeg|Luke słucha ulubionej muzyki Deść.png|Luke stojąc na dworze w deszcz Luke Real 1.jpeg|Czas na trening! Luke Real 2.jpeg|Zaraz tą dmuchawką sprawię, że Maks będzie całował ziemię. Luke Real 3.jpeg|Luke i jego pies Charlie Luke Real 4.jpeg|Uśmiech barany! Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Dobry Bohater Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Twórczość Luke'a